


Island of Misfit Agents

by jd_ghost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, My First Fanwork, Non-alchoholic drinking, Swearing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd_ghost/pseuds/jd_ghost
Summary: Hazno joins Overwatch at Genji's request. Things are rough for him until he meets an odd collection of strangers.





	Island of Misfit Agents

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a creative writing exercise for me. Never done anything like this before. If I messed up tags or something else please let me know. I'm a bit worried if there's too much swearing for just a 'T' rating but I'm not sure. All feedback is welcome.

The night that Hanzo discovered his younger brother Genji had been alive all these years after he seemingly died at Hanzo’s own hands was beyond confusing. Not only had Hanzo mourned his brother’s death but he also resented himself for succumbing to the will of his clan’s elders and carrying out such a monstrous act to begin with. To see Genji now alive and also bearing the evidence of Hanzo’s betrayal for all to see with his new cybernetic body was almost too much to handle.

Almost.

The last straw pushed Hanzo over the edge and broke his nerves completely was the one-two-punch that Genji has said that he forgave Hanzo and that he also wanted Hanzo to become allies with him and a newly recalled Overwatch.

So many questions ricocheted around in Hanzo’s head that his tattoo’s depiction of a storm surrounding a dragon became a perfect metaphor for his mind. How did Genji survive? How could Genji forgive him? Why forgive him? Why ask him to join Overwatch? Why was this defunct organization being reconstructed to begin with? And above all… how on earth did Hanzo survive his Dragonstrike being reflected back at him with Genji’s own Dragonstrike thrown in on top of that? Hanzo decided that last question was the most headache inducing of all and resolved never to think of it again.

After weeks of mulling over the details Hanzo decided it must be some sort of test. Of what kind Hanzo had no idea but this was most certainly a test or challenge created by Genji. Whatever kind of test this was, Hanzo felt he deserved any punishment Genji saw fit so he agreed to join his brother and the new Overwatch.

“Hanzo, please try to relax a little. I feel a stroke coming on just from looking at you.” Genji teased as he led Hanzo up the rocky coasts of Gibraltar.

Hanzo hummed noncommittally in response, not wanting to get into an argument with Genji at 6:48 in the fucking morning while climbing a small mountain.

After a short while the two brothers made it to the old watch point. Genji led Hanzo inside the base at a brisk walking pace.

“I told everyone about you so they’re all waiting for us in the common room.” Genji said excitedly while looking over his shoulder to Hanzo.

“They all know of my deeds then?” Hanzo asked.

“Ah, yes but please do not worry. They are very understanding people and are aware that I have forgiven you.” Genji reassured.

Genji and Hanzo came to a set of double doors where loud chatter and laughter could be heard. As they entered all sound died immediately and all eyes were locked on Hanzo.

“Ah yes, I can feel the welcoming understanding from here.” Hanzo whisper to Genji in Japanese.

“Quiet. I said they’d be understanding, not that things wouldn’t be awkward.” Genji whispered back.

Genji put his hand on Hanzo’s back as he stepped forward, dragging Hanzo with. “Everyone.” Genji said raising his voice to address the room. “This is my brother Hanzo. He’s come to aid our cause.”

A collage of halfhearted and mumbled greetings came in response.

After that Hanzo was introduced to a talking gorilla that kept adjusting his glasses nervously, a young short haired girl in yellow who couldn’t seem to stop talking about random and inane things, a woman in winter clothing and glasses that was obviously terrified of Hanzo, an omnic with balls floating around his head that mentored Genji, and an actual cowboy apparently. Hanzo wanted to leave. To go back to the apartment he was living out of in Tokyo. Considering he absolutely hated that tiny, filthy apartment, that was saying a lot.

Also he forgot all of their names.

Damn. He’d have to talk to Genji in private later.

Hanzo was given a room, key to the room, communicator, map, and schedule and for a while that was it. Hanzo would wake up and spend most of the entire day alone. Genji spent time with him of course and actually seemed to have forgiven his sins somehow. Genji’s master, who Hanzo finally remembered as Zenyatta, also spent some time with him. He had nothing against the omnic until it spoke in that condescending way about trying to help Hanzo. All of the other agents avoided him. Even as more agents joined, they followed the same pattern. Hanzo didn’t resent any of them for it but it was still hard to work with people who have such an open distaste for you. Things began to change however.

It started with a woman code named Symmetra. She worked for a large corporation that specialized in new technologies. She was sent on a mission by her company on an investigation of the activity caused by the new Overwatch. She found them out but offered a deal to keep quiet if they offered her a spot in the new Overwatch.

Hanzo found her in the cafeteria kitchen one evening.

“H-hello.” Hanzo mumbled as walked beside Symmetra to make some tea.

“Greetings.” Symmetra said with a small smile. “Do you require something?”

“Just some tea.” Hanzo said slowly.

“I am already in the process. What kind do you prefer?” Symmetra asked smile growing slightly.

“Jasmine.”

“A classic.”

After Symmetra finished hers and Hanzo’s teas they sat down at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Thank you. It’s perfect.” Hanzo said after a long sip of his tea.

“But of course. I wouldn’t accept anything less for myself so I certainly wouldn’t make anything less for an associate.” Symmetra said enraptured with her own tea.

“You… do not know of me and my history yet, do you?” Hanzo asked and his grip on his cup of tea tightened.

“I know your name is Shimada, Hanzo and that you are an archer. That is all. Why? Is there something I should be aware of?” Symmetra asked turning her full attention to Hanzo.

Hanzo didn’t want to speak about this matter at all but after so many people had learned about it second hand and judged him for it, he forced himself to take this opportunity to relay this information on his own terms. So he told Symmetra the story of himself and his brother and his clan. His responsibilities, his father’s death, Genji’s rebellion, and the night that changed everything.

Symmetra was quiet for a while after Hanzo was finished, starring at her teacup. 

“It sounds to me...” Symmetra began, making eye contact with Hanzo. “that you conducted yourself well considering the circumstances with the exception of that momentary lapse in judgment.”

“That ‘momentary lapse’ was the biggest mistake of my life.” Hanzo laughed dryly.

“A moment is usually all it takes.” Symmetra said smirking. “But also it seems to me that the situation that led to that mistake could have been averted had your brother not conducted himself like a tantrum throwing child.”

“Genji did not deserve what I did to him! It’s not his fault!” Hanzo said louder than he meant to.

“That may be true.” Symmetra said evenly, unfazed. “But the two of you were assassins of a yakuza clan, correct? Was death and murder not common for you two?”

“Of course.” Hanzo said rolling his eyes. “I’ve seen so many mangled bodies that horror movies do nothing for me anymore.”

“Then I can’t help but wonder what your brother expected to happen when he acted so defiantly.” Symmetra said sighing. “It is not my intention to defend or justify your actions retroactively, I am simply trying to make sense of what you’ve told me.” Symmetra got up, gathered their cups and put them away before sitting down again. “That being said, I fail to see the point or benefit to continue dwelling on it. Move forward.”

Hanzo had nothing more to say after that. He got up, thanked Symmetra for the tea and went to bed. Hanzo would meet Symmetra for late night tea and conversations many more nights after that one. Eventually, a new face showed up.

Hana Song, online handle D.Va, joined the new Overwatch despite the concerns of a few members. The most vocal critic was himself newly joined, Soldier 76. D.Va’s young age of 19 was the Soldier’s main point of criticism. However the new Overwatch was still small and in need of manpower. That couple with D.Va’s impressive military record secured her place on the team.

Hanzo was in a deep conversation with Symmetra during their late night tea session about the merits of heated yoga when he heard tiny footsteps in the cafeteria. He turned his head to see D.Va starring at the two of them.

“Uh hiya. Didn’t know anybody was still up.” D.Va said shifting from foot to foot.

“Good evening D.Va, having trouble sleeping?” Hanzo asked concerned about the young soldier being up so late.

“Nope. Just finished streaming and came here for some hot chocolate.” D.Va said shrugging.

“Mm, sounds wonderful.” Symmetra said getting up and walking over to D.Va. “Please relax and allow me to procure your beverage.” Symmetra gently led D.Va to the table her and Hanzo shared then strutted into the kitchen.

‘Uh...” D.Va sounding while looking at Hanzo confused.

Hanzo fought back laughter as the young girl looked to him for answers. “Satya, quite enjoys making drinks.”

“Oh, cool.” D.Va chirped completely satisfied with that answer. “So what are we talking about?”

“Oh well, me and Satya were discussing exercise. Yoga specifically.” Hanzo said a little self conscious.

“Oh wow, you guys are way more boring than I thought you’d be.” D.Va said giggling.

“Is that anyway to speak of someone handling your beverage.” Symmetra said from behind D.Va while holding the steaming mug of hot chocolate about her head with an exaggeratedly shaky hand.

“No no no no no no! Sorry! Thanks for the drink!” D.Va squawked while hiding under the table.

Symmetra set the mug down and returned to her tea with a satisfied smirk. Hanzo was preoccupied stiflinghis laughter. Symmetra was accustomed to Hanzo trying to hide his laughs and smiles.

“So...” D.Va said shakily as she returned to her seat and took a sip of her drink. “Mm! Bomb hot chocolate by the way, but Symmetra or Satya? Whatever. What made you want to join Overwatch? You kinda elbowed your way in right?”

“Satya is fine and yes I did use some forceful persuasion to join this group.” Symmetra said setting her teacup down carefully. “As for my reasons, I simply wanted to observe the effectiveness of this operation.”

“Really? That’s all?” D.Va asked in between sips.

“Indeed.” Symmetra continued. “I was quite fascinated by the history of Overwatch and how a group of such disparate individuals worked together to create peace. Peace to me, has always come through order, symmetry, and homogeneity however it is difficult to argue with the factual results of the organization’s past.”

“Wow. Cool. So what are your thoughts on the new, undercover, bad boy, on the down low, stealth gameplay, totally spies, breaking the law Overwatch?” D.Va said before gulping down the last of her hot chocolate.

“A baffling mixture of success and failure.” Symmetra responded immediately.

“Burn. So what’s your story Ha- “D.Va began before interrupting herself with a yawn.

“My story is one for another time. We should all go to bed, D.Va.” Hanzo said getting up and gathering the cups.

“Awww ooooo kaaaaay but you own me!” D.Va whined before giving Hanzo a loud, wet kiss on the cheek and running off causing Hanzo to nearly drop everything he was holding and Symmetra to cackle with laughter.

When Roadhog and Junkrat joined Overwatch it sparked more confusion than dissent. Winston along with Soldier 76 who seemed to aid Winston in leading Overwatch, did their best to calm the team’s concerns. Hanzo saw them around the base every once in a while but never spoke to them. They were unlike anybody he had met before so he didn’t know how to approach them. He didn’t have to think on this too long as the pair showed up in the cafeteria during one of his late night sessions with Symmetra and D.Va.

Roadhog stood perfectly still starting at the trio behind his mask while Junkrat seemed unable to stand still while staring at them.

“So what are we talkin’ about?.” Junkrat finally said.

“I was wondering if you guys could actually talk or not.” D.Va said not looking up from her phone.

“If I may.” Hanzo interjected, worried about D.Va offending the men. “What brings you two here?”

“Jamie gets restless.” Roadhog responded. “That’s his name by the way.” Roadhog gestured to Junkrat.

“Oh and you don’t?” Junkrat said glaring at Roadhog who just shrugged in response.

“Would you like to join us? Perhaps partake in a beverage?” Symmetra asked.

“Sounds good to me.” Junkrat said taking a seat next to D.Va while Roadhog silently sat next to Hanzo.

“Any requests?” Symmetra asked starting towards the kitchen.

“Anything cold is fine.” Roadhog replied.

“Hell yeah. After the all that fucking time in the outback, cold drinks are about just the best fucking thing in the world to us now huh Roadie?” Junkrat added to which Roadhog again, just shrugged.

“Oh yeah, you guys are from Australia huh?” D.Va asked perking up and taking more interest in the conversation. “So what’s your guys’ story? How’d you end up in Overwatch?”

Just as Junkrat opened his mouth Symmetra set down two tall glasses of lemonade in front of him and Roadhog.

“Aw cheers mate!” Junkrat said while raising his glass to Symmetra which earned him a graceful nod of acknowledgment. “So anyway, Australia fucking sucks!” Junkrat began. Roadie and me had to go through all kinds of shit to get outta there! Once we got out we made up our minds to… how’d you put it again Roadie? Somthin’ ‘bout not being gay anymore?”

Hanzo spit up his tea in a coughing fit.

Roadhog sighed. “Flying straight Jamie. We were gonna start flying straight because having a bounty always on our head is a pain in the ass.”

“Right, that was it.” Junkrat said smiling at Roadhog “So anyway, we’re trying to lay low a place called Doritos-”

“Dorado.” Roadhog interrupted.

“Whatever.” Junkrat waved him off. “Anyway, we’re trying to law low and start over and whatnot when you Overwatch morons pick a fight with some gang.”

“Los Muertos.” Roadhog specifies.

“So of course me and Roadie get caught in the middle.” Junkrat continued “One of you guys, the old shitbag with the visor, recognizes us and tries to bust us but Roadie thought fast. Didn’tcha?”

“You guys aren’t legal. You’re outlaws same as us so I told your 76, you pick a fight with us, we’re gonna drag you down too.” Roadhog supplied.

“Right so at that point, it was basically a case of uh, what’s the saying Roadie? ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?’”

“It’s ‘I won’t tell if you won’t’ Jamie.” Roadhog corrected.

“Right so after that Roadie offered our professional services for a place to lay low in return and here we are.” Junkrat said proudly.

“How… intriguing.” Symmetra slowly said.

“Yeah but I think everybody kinda hates us though.” Junkrat said in a quieter voice.

“Well this group is kinda used to that.” D.Va said smiling.

“Oh, yeah?” Junkrat asked surprised to be met with nods and smiles.

“Would you like to join us again? We usually meet this time at night for good company and conversation.” Hanzo offered.

Junkrat whipped his head around looking at Roadhog expectantly. After a beat Roadhog gave Junkrat a thumbs up.

“Alright! We’re game!” Junkrat said bouncing in his seat.

Hanzo was enjoying himself more than he would admit during these nights with his new friends. Things went on like this for a few months and although things slowly became more cordial between Hanzo and other members, now that he had his own group of acceptance, it no longer bothered him what the other members thought in the slightest. He assumed this was where things would stay. His small group of friends and a professional politeness with everyone else. He was wrong.

Jesse McCree always had trouble sleeping. Too many memories of too many regrets. McCree always had a habit of holding on to the bad and forgetting the good. During nights like this he’d usually get some fresh air and light a cigar. The sideways pouring rain outside this night made that idea less than desirable. His backup strategies involved playing his guitar and reading. Nether took the edge off in the slightest tonight. When all else failed McCree had the old reliable strategy of getting blackout drunk. He searched his drawers only to find his stash empty. Not willing to give up just yet, he grabbed his hat and serape and stomped out of his room toward the cafeteria to raid it’s supplies.

What McCree had expected to find walking into the cafeteria in the dead of night was eerie silence, not warm laughter. Sure enough though as he walked toward the kitchen he spotted light on beside it, illuminating one table with a small crowd gathered. The mercenaries Roadhog and Junkrat, the little gamer D.Va, the architect Symmetra, and Hanzo fucking Shimada of all people sitting around a table laughing. McCree truly wished he had brought his phone because Hanzo Shimada laughing and smiling was just about the most surreal thing he’d ever seen. McCree’s mind snapped back to reality after thinking about Hanzo’s smile for a bit too long to realize the whole group was starring at him. He wondered for a moment if Hanzo felt this uncomfortable when he first arrived.

“Evening.” McCree nodded to the group. “Didn’t mean to interrupt, just getting a drink.”

“Ah, and what did you have in mind? I would not mind procuring it.” Symmetra said while a smile as she started to get up from her seat.

“Oh no, that’s alright. I know full well where they hide the whiskey. Thanks though.” McCree said making a leisurely beeline towards a certain set of cabinets.

“Oh, I see.” Symmetra said smile dropping and posture stiffening as she retook her seat.

After grabbing a fresh bottle McCree turned and began to leave when an idea popped into his head. It was late and it wasn’t like he has anything better to do.

“You guys got uh, room fer one more?” McCree asking turning to the group.

Hanzo was focused on his tea until the silence brought his attention to the room. Junkrat hesitantly looked back and forth between Roadhog and D.Va, both of whom shrugged and ignored the situation. Symmetra sat focused on her tea with his nose twisted in disdain. Hanzo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Uh, never mind then.” McCree said turning to leave.

“Nonsense.” Hanzo said quickly, getting up. “Do not mind them, we do not get new faces in here very often. Please, join us.” Hanzo walked to another table to steal a chair, pulled it up besides where he was sitting and gestured to McCree.

“I uh, don’t wanna impose or nothin’.” McCree said shifting his weight back towards the group.

“If Hanzo thinks it’s a good idea, then I am perfectly fine with it.” Symmetra said with her scowl softening.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” D.Va said, finally addressing the situation.

“Yeah! Come on over!” Junkrat said a little manically while Roadhog nodded.

McCree slowly but surely took the seat Hanzo offered. After spending so much time being avoided and shunned by others, the thought of doing it to someone else didn’t sit right with Hanzo. Even if McCree might not get along with him and his friends, he still wanted to make the effort. On principle Hanzo reasoned. Hanzo glanced at the man next to him to see McCree was giving him an odd look he couldn’t read, then McCree flash a wide smile towards Hanzo along with a tip of his hat.

“Thank ya kindly partner.” McCree said still smiling at Hanzo.

“It is nothing.” Hanzo mumbled trying to ignore the side eyes he was receiving from Symmetra and D.Va.

“So.” McCree said turning his attention on the whole group. “What are we talkin’ about?”


End file.
